Journey of a Lifetime
by The Winter Seasoness
Summary: Sarcastic teenager Ally moves to her new town, Forest, and is midly startled to find that there are talking animals where she's going to live. Unfazed, she goes through some whacky, crazy, and sarcastic situations. Soon, Ally discovers where she belongs.
1. Creepy Cat

**A/N: Well, here's my new fic. Enjoy it. And that's it. So just do that and I'm fine. Or whatever.**

**Anyway!**

**Disclaimer: I can tell this thing is going to become old fast.. but anyway. I DO NOT OWN ANIMAL CROSSING! NINTENDO DOES! BUT MY CHARACTER IS MINE! Okay? Okay.**

**---**

Who knew moving could be so boring? Okay, well, me. I knew what this meant from the beginning. And as I had packed my things and prepared for the journey ahead of me, I had not expected anything like this. My mom had hugged me tight, and there had been tears and goodbyes repeated so many times I felt like screaming for my deliverance, and more tears, and some, "Please take care of yourself! Be sure not to talk to anyone strange! Don't get into too much trouble!"

Okay, fine. I'll admit it. Maybe I had cried some, too. _Maybe. _It could have been me not blinking enough. Sometimes that happens to me. It happens to everybody. By the time I had packed and said goodbye and helped my mom stop crying, I was out the door and heading to the train station. Of course, she had _insisted _on coming after me. She was my mom. Of course she would. I'm surprised she hadn't stopped me. But anyway.

As I had boarded that train, I had one thought on my mind that obliterated all others.

_'Man, I'm hungry! I wonder what sort of crap this train has?'_

Okay, so maybe I have a one-track mind.

Maybe.

As I was saying. I had boarded the screaming train, and had gotten my pack on the metal shelves above my head. Honestly, I don't even know why I brought it. I only had.. well, nothing. But, the first thing I noticed on this small train (aside from the fact that the seats were really uncomfortable and my undeniable hunger), was a boar that was sitting two seats away from me, on the other side of the isle.

_'A boar. A boar that is snoring. A snoring, boring, boar. Hey, that rhymes! Man, I kill me. Snoring, boring boar. Snoring boring boar. Snoring boring boar.'_

I probably should be more surprised. I mean, seriously. There's an old, female boar with a sack on her back who keeps nodding off and then waking up quickly, maybe to see if anyone was going to steal her stuff.

As if they would want to.

I sighed. Well, maybe someone on this mildly empty train owns a boar. A boar that wears clothes and has some human features. I wonder if the person that owns the boar is a psychopath. Seriously.

As I am thinking about these thoughts, my palm resting on my cheek and my elbow on the window sill, the scenery rushing by in a sort of slow motion, I don't notice that a cat is standing before me, tugging at my sleeve.

_A cat. _

Okay. So the psychopath owns a cat, too. And then it starts talking.

_The cat starts talking._

_'I'm crazy! Is this a dream?'_

This is what I wonder as the midly-blue cat asks a question. He has on a red sweater, obscenely large ears, and eyes that are twice the size of his ears. He has a smile on that's starting to wig me out.

"Hey! Do you know what time it is? My watch says it's January 1st, 4:00 A.M."

He says this in a disgustingly cheery voice and ends with an annoying, "meow!"

I grimace. Besides the fact that a talking cat (yes, a _talking cat) _is standing before me, he's really starting to annoy me.

Then again, I get annoyed easily, so I plaster on the best fake smile I can muster and answer, "That's right."

He nods, then says, "Oh, really? Wow, thanks! You're a big help. Really.." he says, then breaks out in laughter.

"Mya hahahahahaha howr!"

Oh, God! It burns! I have to get out of here! Someone help me!

I smile politely.

"You're welcome."

I shall call him creepy cat from now on. Until he tells me his name, anyway.

"So, do you mind if I sit here? I promise I won't fall asleep, tumble onto you, and start drooling on your shirt!"

This takes me aback. Okay, what did he just say? Did he just say he was going to _not _tumble onto me and start drooling on my shirt? The fact that he even mentions this really bugs me as it is. I grit my teeth, and in my most pleasant voice, reply, "Please! By all means!"

And of course, Creepy Cat jumps on the hard, uncomfortable seat across from me so I can get a good look at him. I mean, really. This guy is crazy. No! This cat! I can't settle with the fact that I'm talking to a cat. When does that ever happen?

"Say, thanks! Hey, you aren't a psychopath, are you? Mya hahahaha howr! Just kidding! By the way, what's your name?" he says.

Wow. How fast does this thing talk? Better yet, how fast _can _he talk? And how _dare _he imply that I'm a psychopath! Honestly, the nerve of some cats.

I mean.. whatever.

"I'm Ally," I reply, annoyance creeping into my voice.

He proceeds to burst out laughing.

Again.

"Ally? What a weird name! How do you pronounce that, anyway? Ally, like in battle? Or an alley cat?" He starts pestering me with questions.

You know, I'm really getting sick of this freak.

"It's pronounced Ally. Like Al. Except there's an ly."

He bursts out laughing again.

"Still, what a weird name! My name's Rover, by the way."

_'Rover? Are you kidding me? He thinks **my **name is weird? Oh, this has GOT to be a joke.'_

"Oh."

Yeah, I'm speechless. If this guy could read thoughts, though, he'd be out of that seat in one second flat.

"So anyway, Ally-" he stopped here, snickering, to which I responded by glaring at him.

Of course, he didn't notice. I wonder if he's completely oblivious.

"Where are you going?" he starts again.

Is he stalking me, or something? Oh, well.

"I'm heading to Forest.." I say thoughtfully.

You know, what a weird name for a town. Forest. I wonder if it has some hidden meaning.

"Forest, huh? I love going there! It's my favorite vacation spot!" Rover exclaimed, twitching his ears.

_'Oh, great. Be sure you stay away from me while you're there.'_

"So, what are you doing in Forest?" he asks.

I sigh.

"I'm moving."

Can this guy work with me, here? I have a travel pack with me, I look sort of antsy; the signs are all there!

"Oh! Cool! So, where exactly are you going to move _to _in Forest?"

I start.

I never actually thought about that before, so I just shrug.

Oh, great. More obscene laughter, and then he wipes away a tear.

"I'm serious."

He stares at me, then stops laughing completely. Ah, sweet silence..

"WHAT?! ARE YOU COMPLETELY OUT OF YOUR MIND?! WE'VE GOTTA FIND YOU A PLACE, AND FAST!" he screeches, so loud the poor hog lady two aisles away is staring at him.

Oh, okay. At least I'm not the only one who thinks this guy has completely lost it. He jumps and goes to a sliding door right by Hog Lady and starts talking on the phone. I catch glimpses of things here and there, such as, "Nook.." and, "Ally.." Oh, well. At least he's helping me. I hope. Soon enough, Rover stops talking and cheerfully heads over to where I'm sitting (darn), and starts talking again (darn).

"Lucky you! I have a friend who lives in Forest, and he's selling houses dirt cheap! He's willing to take a loss. Anyway, do you have any money?"

Here, I stop. Last I checked, I had 1,000 Bells.

"Uh.. well.. uh, yeah!" I exclaim. I didn't want more laughing.

"Really? Cool! Nothing better than a new house.. maybe I'll move in, too.."

"NO!" I shout.

Rover stares at me.

"I mean.. uh.. you know.. being alone is nice!" I cover up.

He nods and smiles. Whew. That was close. I can't imagine having this psychopath live with me, let alone sit next to him on a dingy train. And thank goodness! The train has come to a stop.

"Well, looks like we've pulled into Forest! Good luck, and all that!" Rover says, before smiling and waving at me as I exit.

I smell the fresh scent of flowers and breathe in deeply. Hey, this place might not be so bad.

And by might, I heavily emphasize might.

---

Well, did you like it? I did. Fun writing about things you like. Anyway, thanks for reading the first chapter! Please R & R!

The Winter Seasoness


	2. Rotten Houses

**A/N: Well, this chapter has come right after the first one, and because I'm positively bored, so yeah. There you go.**

**And now here's a couple of announcements.**

**Disclaimer: OMG I DON'T OWN ANIMAL CROSSING.**

**Okay. Have fun reading, now.**

---

I easily got my empty pack up on my shoulders. There were lots of trees and flowers, and close to the train station I had got off at there was a small circle of four small, not-special-for-Ally's-oh-so-refined-tastes-houses. I mean, c'mon. They were so unoriginal each one looked the same as the last, except for the fact that they had different colored roofs. And let me tell you, those colors weren't something to gawk at. Trust me.

I walked forward, only to be interrupted by a seemingly excitable voice.

"Forest! Forest! Now getting off at Forest! Welcome to Forest!"

Okay. How many times can a porter say Forest? I'll try that on for size.

"Forest Forest Forest Forest Forest.." I started to mutter, until I realized the porter, wearing his blue uniform, was staring at me like I had taken one too many happy pills that morning.

Maybe I had.

Maybe.

I let my pack drag across the ground. I could honestly care less whether this thing gets dirty or not. I don't even have anything in it. Which begs the question, why the heck did I take it with me?

Probably because I wanted to feel special.

With a capital S.

So there I was, under the train station, on a stone path, not knowing what the heck to do in a nature-y town that had too many flowers and trees.

Can you _imagine _what fun that was?

Oh, yeah. I was sending postcards to my mom, it was so cool. You should have seen the events there.

Well, not really.

And then, a voice interrupted my sarcastic thoughts, and I turned my head up to see a raccon with a dark blue apron tied around his waist with a half-eaten apple running toward me.

Oh, God! No! Not another creepy!

"Hey, you there! Are you Ally?" asked the raccoon.

Hey! Guess what, mom? The place I moved to is full of talking animals, I moved into a rotten house, and a raccoon (of all species) is trying to help me! From Ally. PS: I think I want to die.

And right before I was thinking my most sarcastic of thoughts, the raccoon stood in front of me, waiting for an answer. I sighed. No harm, no foul, right?

Wait. What does that mean, anyway?

"Yeah. I'm Ally," I told him, as fakey happy as I could possibly muster at the moment.

Which wasn't much, by the way.

"Good, good! I am Tom Nook. I'm glad I made it here in time to see your train. I'm afraid I'm not in the best shape of my life.." said the raccoon.

You know, now that I think about it, this guy doesn't look so good. His apron is really ragged and torn, and considering it's winter, he must be freezing.

Well, I mean, he _is _an animal. I guess fur counts too.

I guess.

"But nevermind that! Rover told me all about you, yes? Come, let's scuttle. I've got some houses for you to get right over here!" he exclaimed, then ran (rather slowly) at the rotten looking house's direction.

Are you kidding me?

I followed after him. Not much to squeal about. There's a bulletin board with a few messages on it, but other than that.. let's just say the place needs some sprucing up, shall we?

"Well? Take your pick! I can most heartily recommend any of these houses! Go ahead, the doors don't have any locks!" said Tom.

The doors don't have any locks? Oh, yeah, wow. I _really _want to buy these houses now, buddy.

I reluctantly (emphasis on reluctantly) enter the house in the top left corner. It was the one with the red roof, and it looked horrible on the inside. There was an orange box that served as a table of some sort for this idiotic-looking journal, and there was an ugly tape deck across from it.

Not that I'm really stressing across, or anything. It took me about four or five steps to get all the way across the one-room house.

Pathetic, much? Yeah, I think so.

I came out, not impressed.

"So? Is this the one you want?" asked Nook, grinning deliriously.

Wow. This guy is so poor, he seems to think that these houses are in good condition. That must be it, because I really don't want any of these. However, I have no other place to stay, so..

"I'll take it," I tell him, a grimace on my features.

"Wonderful! Now, I'll brief you on what goes on around this little square of your's, yes?"

_'Probably not much.'_

"First, don't touch other folk's things, yes? No-one wants you poking around there."

No-one like who? No, really. I'm stumped.

"No-one will know if you just nudge stuff, though! Ho ho ho!"

I grimaced. He was almost as bad as Rover, but you have to respect a guy who can remain optimistic even though he's practically living on the streets. Oh well. He'll figure something out.

I think.

"Oh, and that weird thing by the door there.." he began, and I turned around to see..

A tree stump with holes.

Hahahahaha! HAHAHAHAHA! What is _that!?_

No, really. What the heck is that thing? It's wiggling..

"That would be your personal Gyroid assistant!" exclaimed Nook.

First thought: What the heck is a Gyroid?

Second thought: I wonder what crap this town has for me to eat..

"It can meet and greet folks, and sell and display items! Very nifty, really," said Tom, smiling.

Okay. Fine. So I have to keep it?

No, really.

I have to keep it?

"Anyway, I'm hoping I didn't forget anything.." he muttered.

Me, too.

"Well! With fees and closing costs.. the house comes to about..

19,800 Bells!" he said.

_'19,800 Bells? Is he crazy!? Does he have any idea how run-down these things are?! Just trying to make an extra buck, I bet! Crud! I only have 1,000 Bells! Maybe he won't notice..'_

I reach into my pockets and take out all of my money, then shove it at Tom and hope he's too dumb to overlook the money.

Oops. Guess he's smarter than I thought.

"1,000 Bells? Why, you're so short, I can't help but laugh! Ho ho ho! You _do _know what happens to people without money, don't you? They can't buy a house! ...But.. you do need a place to stay, don't you? A thorny situation.. yes, rather thorny.." he said, deep in thought.

Oh, boy. What's this guy going to make me do?

And where's the food?

"I know! You can come work part-time at my shop and pay off your mortgage! Yes, this will work wonderfully! Come see me at my shop. It's in Acre A-3. You can't miss it!" he said before I could respond, and ran off.

Cheapskate.

And hey, is anyone listening?

"I want some food!"

---

**A/N: Like your second chapter? Not as funny as the first, I'll admit, but still as good. And longer. So yay!**


	3. Flowers Bloom

**A/N: Still no reviews! Of course, it's only been a day, and Animal Crossing fan fictions aren't all that popular anyway, so whatever.**

**Okay, here's the evil disclaimer!**

**Disclaimer: I no own Animal Crossing for the console! NINTENDO DOES! YOU HEAR ME? NINTENDO!**

---

So, here I am. In a town called Forest about to get a part-time job for a talking raccoon named Tom Nook. You know what I realized right then and there, that made my eyes dawn in realization?

Nook is just two letters away from crook. And whenever I watch those action/bad guy movies, the bad guys are always named Tom.

Darn.

I look around, wondering what the heck an "Acre" was. Then, the tree stump started talking to me.

Wait, a tree stump is talking to me?

You know, Nook warned me about this thing, so I can't really blame him for what happened next.

"Hello, Ally! How may I be of assistance? Would you like to know where-"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

I proceeded to start kicking the Gyroid with my left shoe. It started whining and complaining and grunting with displeasure. I calmed down and breathed deeply.

"Ms. Ally! I am your Gyroid! I help you! I cannot move a single inch! Please refrain from hitting me repeatedly with your left shoe!" it exclaimed.

I kept my knees bent, just in case.

"Okay. Fine. Alright. Where can I find a map?" I asked.

"In front of the train station," replied Crazy Tree Stump, its voice meek.

I ran away from there as soon as I could. Soon enough, I was standing in front of yet another bulletin board, scanning the map posted on there with mild interest.

"Olivia, huh? Kiki.. Hopper.. oh, well. Maybe they're humans," I say half-heartedly.

Who am I kidding?

I guess this is my fault for not getting information on the town, but it's too late to turn back now. I wasted my last Bell. So, with heavy reluctance, I dragged myself over to Tom Nook's store, where the optimistic cheapskate raccoon handed me a dirty, green uniform with a half-eaten apple on the front, just as his apron.

Wow. This thing is ugly.

He waits for me to put it on. I stare at him, my brows furrowed and my eyes bent in an accusing glare. After a few seconds, he looks like he's starting to wonder why I'm not putting on the hideous uniform, aside from the fact that it's.. well.. hideous.

"Hey! Raccoon boy! Turn around! I don't want you looking at things that you shouldn't be looking at!" I snap.

"Wha..? Oh! I am terribly sorry!" he exclaims.

Was that a smirk at the corner of his mouth as he turned around? If it was, someone's going to die tomorrow.

I hurriedly shoved on my work uniform, then folded my Rose Shirt and stuck it back in my pack.

Hey, I guess this thing has some use after all.

"Now, first, I want you to plant these flowers and trees around my shop. The area around here is too dull -- not charming at all. I want you to spruce things up a bit."

I can think of something else that needs some sprucing up too. I'll give you three guesses.

Either way, I tramped outside and stared down at the glowing snow. I checked my watch. It was 5:00 A.M. It was then that I realized how tired I was. I yawned, wondering if I had to sleep on the floor tonight. Oh, well. That's my fault for not planning ahead, I guess. I boredly started planting flowers around Nook's Cranny, then had an idea. Why not just plant them near my house? It couldn't hurt. The guy wouldn't miss a few measly little flowers, would he? I don't think so.

I quietly crept away from the run-down store, and just as I had made it to my house..

"Hi."

I whirled around and stood face to face with..

A bird.

"I'm Otis, I s'pose."

"I'm Ally. I just moved here," I reply.

Wow. I'm really smooth at this whole fake thing, aren't I?

Yeah.

Smooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooth.

"Welcome to Forest, I s'pose!" said Otis.

He turned away and began walking in the direction of the river I saw earlier.

Wow.

I'm living with talking animals.

Well, at least they're nice.

You know, I could get used to this place..

---

**A/N: There's chapter 3! Yaaaaaay! Okay. R & R. Pl0x. Or I won't write another chapter! So there!**


	4. Beginning of a Lifetime

**A/N: Hello, there. Well, I know some people are actually reading this but not reviewing, because I'm forcing them to.**

**Hint, hint.**

**Not reviewing.**

**Hint, hint.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Animal Crossing.**

---

I stared up at the sky. So there's an animal named Otis who lives in my town. Okay. Fine. I can deal.

The fact that there are no humans here is what's _really _freaking me out.

I planted the tulips by my house, gazing down at the nature and admiring my work. I must say, creativity is what I'm made of.

With that done, I head back to Tom Nook's store and await my next task.

"Well, Ally. Have you met anyone in this town yet?" he asked.

I stopped here.

Uh, no.

You want me to?

"Oh, I know you haven't! That is why I am assigning you your next task: meet the residents of Forest!"

Oh, phooey.

"Uh.. well.. why?" I ask.

Tom Nook bursts out laughing at this.

"Why? I expect my worker to know her neigbors! It's just good business."

I sigh and head outside again.

You know, the snow shining under the dawn sun really is pretty. Sure, it's cold, but really, you can't go wrong with this stuff. I exhale and watch my breath sail away in cool wisps. And that morning light makes such a great mixture of shadow and brightness! What a contrast. I would have liked to paint it if I had an easel and one of those cardboard pieces of paper.

"Ally."

I jump and whirl around.

"What are you doing? Aren't you on the job? It's kind of early to be idling around the shop."

Otis is standing there, the light shining on his gray and brown feathers.

"Don't scare me like that!" I snap at him.

He ruffles his plume in an apologetic stance. I sigh and smile lightly.

"Sorry. I'm not a morning person."

"Oh. Well, maybe I should just leave you alone for now.." he starts.

Otis turns to leave. Then, a brilliant idea hits me; why can't he show me around and introduce me to everyone?

"Otis! Wait!"

I run after him. He turns around slowly, as if expecting me to yell at him some more.

I can do that later.

"I'm sorry for being mean. I don't make friends so easily," I state, half smiling.

"Well, it's okay, I s'pose. What do you need?" he asks.

You know, I like this guy. He's direct and to the point.

"Could you show me around Forest..? Maybe introduce me to the residents? I mean, I don't need your help or anything, it's just I'm thinking ahead. You know, if I get lost, or-"

"Okay. Sure. Follow me."

Wow. That was quick.

I begin to pace after him.

The silence that ensues begins to strangle me. I decide to make delightful conversation.

"So. Um. What do you like to do around here?"

"Nothing fancy. Fish, catch insects, shop, talk to the neighbors, take advantage of the events that come around every so often."

Oh. Sounds like Forest is sort of quiet.

"Oh. So does everyone do that?" I ask him, shifting my feet in the shallow snow.

"Most everyone. I don't."

Oh. Wait, what?

"So then.. what do you do?" I ask.

He stops walking leisurely for a second, gazing up at the sky.

"Nothing much."

Huh? Why is this guy being so.. enigmatic?

"Nothing much like what?" I ask, my interest rising in him.

"Well.. I like to go to the island sometimes. And the beach is a great place to go to. The conch shells there are wonderful to listen to.." he says, trailing off.

Hm. There's a beach here. Maybe I should go there some time.

"Oh. Well.. maybe I could.. could join you?" I ask, suddenly timid.

He flicks his warm gaze at me for a second or two.

"Sure. I don't mind company every now and then."

I feel light-headed.

"Thanks."

"No problem."

I think I just made a friend.

Not that I _care, _or anything.

Pshaw.

---

**A/N: I know what you're thinking. Eeeeeeeeeeeew! She likes OTIS?! OTIS IS A BIRD! EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEW! **

**Well, she's not going to fall in love with him or anything, so get those disgusting thoughts out of your head and get your mind out of the gutter, because that's NOT what's happening here.**

**Anyway, please review, anonymous or not.**

**Hint, hint.**


End file.
